


Aphalbetical dabbles of yagura x naruto

by Smorelover1234



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smorelover1234/pseuds/Smorelover1234
Summary: Yagura karatachi needs some love with our favorite blonde (naruto).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you DONT LIKE THEN DON'T READ!

Sorry for this author's notes. But right now I shall focus on all 26 aphalbetical dabbles of yagura the fourth mizukage x naruto who is a girl. I was also think about doing a yoai addition to it as well. More later along the line I was think about doing a yagura x my female character who is the child of naruto and naruto's spouse. It cannot be hinata, sasuke, saukra, kakashi, zabuza, neji, kiba, and some other pairings. Please put some recommendations.


	2. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for kurama the nine fox is not bold because its about him and a few of the biju. When its dealing with other people I will make the biju when talking in bold.

Unknown to his container he was very much wide awake, and ready to serve his container and work with her as needed. His nine red orange tails swing back in forwards showing the power he held on his fingers pops I mean tails. The giant fox lean his head on top of his across arms. He missed his turtle, his mate, and much more than just a tailed beast, but as a soul who can love another. Isobu was the demon turtle with three tailed and a red eye. To everyone on the outside the kyuubi was a demon bent on destroying everything, and to his fellow benerthen he was an arrogant unsobservant except his three tailed turtle. Enough of that....

Kurama made sure his container wasn't paying attention,so she wouldn't follow him at all. 'Good' he thought and went to the world when biju and jinchuuriki shared. It was a place that no regular person could go to. When he arrived he saw one other being with three tails. He sniffed and immediately he smelt his mate. The other being spoke immediately.

"Kurama you're here." The turtle spoke quietly

"Same as well Isobu." Came from the giant fox

"The two is slowly binding their souls together without them realizing." The turtle replied

"They have the red strings of fate." Was the Fox's vague reply, "my host has figured out that we are mates." 

Isobu raised a figurative eyebrow amazed a human could figure it out. The turtle replied, " should we wait and see.." 

"We should my dear turtle. We should see what both yagura and my dear container could bring us. Weather its entertain or drama. We shall see." Was all kurama said.

The fox cuddled with the turtle and fell asleep, knowing that both thier containers would like a chat or working with one another.


	3. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler and 20 facts about jinchuuriki in this story. Remember it's not real.

1\. Jinchuuriki do not like to share their friends, family, or anything that's close to them.

2\. Once jinchuuriki are mated and bonded. They are life mates.  
Ex. Yagura and natsu sukai (fem naruto)

3\. When jinchuuriki see fellow jinchuuriki the instinct of family rises, and come to thier aids or just to have a friendly chat.

4\. Don't bother trying to save your own life when you piss off a jinchuuriki they will remember your scent, and best say goodbye to your love ones and prepare for death.

5\. All jinchuuriki have superior senses with the exception of natsu who has a slightly better than all jinchuuriki combined.

6\. Uzumaki jinchuuriki are dangerous because not only of their seals, but touch a head on someone they love they will come to kill everything in thier path.

7\. Obviously female uzumaki jinchuuriki are more dangerous then male uzumaki jinchuuriki. 

8\. Uzumaki Natsu sukai has a couple of clans under the uzumaki name (ex. Sarutobi, Nara, Hatake, Iruka, Ibiki, anko.....) more examples but as usual your author is lazy

9\. DON'T TOUCH THE KONOHAMARU CORPS nor Hiruzen sarutobi or ELSE!!!!

10\. Yagura is very possessive over his tiny mate who is actually smaller than him which is a miracle.

11\. The bijuu are released from thier seals to stretch, and have a taste of the outside world.

12\. Jinchuuriki call other jinchuuriki siblings unless thier bonded is a jinchuuriki themselves.

13\. Both Yagura and natsu like to take naps ,and they're in workaholic mode.

14\. When jinchuuriki are alone with one another they're very playful and friendly to one another, however when other people are around they go back to the mask they have in public.

15\. Jinchuuriki medics are quite bloody on the fields, so they're called the bloody medics as they don't know thier own strength.

16\. Yagura likes to have natsu in his sight, because of her habit of disappearing for days only to show up when people are panicing.

17\. Natsu trains the konohamaru corps when they in the hidden mist by playing ninja and other games.

18\. Once they are married, natsu semi retires from the ninja forces as her wifely duties of the Mizukage takes over most of the time. 

19\. Natsu will sneak away from the village time to time to explore, to bad the kirigakure anbu follow her, as they are her body guards.

20\. Yagura and natsu don't show affection in public to each other, but behind does yagura is the most affectionate mate.

21\. Natsu will go to the orphanage and spend time with the children, and teach them.


End file.
